The S- Crew
by lizzy16823
Summary: Japan isn't always a safe place, and when it's not, someone has to stand up for what's right. Join Honey and a team of skilled fighters be those people. Even if there are some secrets involved...
**Hey guys, this is my first OHSHC fanfic, so tell me if you enjoyed in the reviews.**

 **Follow and favorite, it helps a lot!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

The S- Crew

It was a cold winter night and most of the people in the neighborhood were asleep.

Mostly.

5 kids were still awake, and it was way past their bed time. These kids would soon be known as the S- Crew. Together, they will take down all the gangs in the area. This was their first meeting, 3 years before the creation of the host club.

Mitsukuni- Male, Age 13; Best fighter on the squad, after all, he has won many awards.

Hyousuke- Male, age 12, A skilled fighter, mainly with sais.

Jinichi- Male, age 12, Not much of a fighter, but is better at saving people and making traps.

Tetsuya- Male, age 13, One of the brains of the operation, rather good with machines and healing

Hoshimi- Female, age 11, Leader of the crew, a strong fighter, and also very flexible.

The crew has taken down loads of enemies over the years. They have grown in many ways, and their identities are still unknown to the outside world.

Chapter 1

(Takes place in the fall, Haruhi just joined the club)

Cold, fall air blew around Honey as he biked home from the host club. Two of his friends, Hoshimi (aka Hoshi) and Tetsuya (Tet) rode with him, but Mori went home early. As they rode in silence, Hoshi's phone was ringing. Stopping, She answered.

"Hello?"

"Help! There's a fire and a lot of people are stuck inside, they need kids to get them out!"

"We're coming."

"Thanks." She hung up and started pedaling as fast as she could, her friends following. They took off their uniform coats and pulled up their sleek black suits. They looked like ninjas.

They pedaled towards the column of black smoke. A large group of people stood around the burning building.

"It's gonna collapse!"

"My son's still in there!"

"I thought he came out!"

"I didn't see him!"

"Someone help!" People yelled.

Hoshi hopped off her bike and sprinted inside. Honey and Tet were about to follow her in when they were blocked by fire fighters.

"She'll manage alone."

Honey and Tet were frantically trying to get in while Hoshi was jumping all over the fire. She saw the kid, passed out in a small ring of fire. She grabbed the kid and threw him on her back. The building was slowly collapsing, and they barely got out alive. The building collapsed and Hoshi threw the kid to the ground and laid on him so he was safe. Dust and smoke filled the air.

"Agent 1!" Honey yelled. Peering into the wreck, he saw both people safe, lying there barely out of reach of the fire. Honey ran up and helped Hoshi up while Tet picked up the kid.

"You saved him!"

"S- Crew did it again!"

"Are you ok?"

"My son!"

"Don't worry Madame were taking him to the hospital. You should probably come with us."

"Thank you."

"Anyone hurt?"

In the big commotion, they biked home, leaving people to wonder where they went.

That night, the S- Crew had a meeting.

"Everyone was ok- ow- and the kid was- ow- safe." Hoshi said to her friends as she was patched up.

"Is she gonna be ok?" Honey asked.

"Just some slight burns, but she had a big intake of smoke..." Tet said as he put a bandaid on her shoulder blade.

"Ok, let's get back to training guys." Hyo said. He walked back to the training room with Jin and Honey and left Tet to work on Hoshi. Five minutes later Tet came in and joined training.

"Where's Hoshi?" Honey asked.

"I sent her home for the night, we should see her tomorrow at school. "

"Ok. Night everyone!" Honey called as he left the club room.

The next day...

Honey woke up late. 'Crap! I'm missing my first class!' He thought as he threw on his uniform. He slid down the railing and hopped on his bike. Rushing, he didn't realize he still had ash on his face...

He slowly opened the door to the back entrance of the classroom, hoping to slip in unnoticed. With no prevail, the teacher made an embarrassing.

"So, forgot to set your alarm, Mitsukuni?" He said, causing the whole class to stare at him.

"Sorry Sensei, here's my late slip." He said as he sat down beside Mori. Honey was still tired from the late meeting last night.' I will not fall asleep, I will stay awake! I will not... I will stay awake! I will not sleep-' he thought, but his thoughts were interrupted by sleep. Honey slept, hidden behind a book until the bell rang.

Time skip to the host club because bacon

Honey sat with some girls and Mori, but he could barely stay awake. He fell asleep on Mori's shoulder.

"What's up with Honey?" Haruhi asked.

"He seems to be rather tired today." Kyoya said as he typed numbers.

"A little too tired today." The twins said in unison.

"Yeah he even fell asleep in class today." Mori said.

"That's weird.." Tamaki said.

The hosts went back to entertaining the girls when there was a knock at the door.

"We'll get it!" Hikaru and Kaoru said as they ran up to the door. Outside stood 3- no 4 students, all wearing the same overcoats as all the students.

"Is this the Host club?" The tallest one asked. His black hair fell into his green eyes.

"Yeah what do you guys want?" Hikaru asked.

"We wish to join the club." A blonde hair boy with sparkling blue eyes asked.

"Or at least be part time members." the one with dark brown hair and eyes added.

"All four of you?" Kaoru asked.

"N-no." Said the person from behind, who turned out to be a girl with long brown hair and turquoise eyes. She wore the male uniform, accept with a black skirt.

"Well your coming anyway." The twins said as they opened the door.

Honey slept on the couch, and Mori looked like he was about to explode. The girl walked over and picked up Honey with a smile. Mori said a quick thanks as he ran to the bathroom.

"Honey, wake up!" The girl said in a squeaky voice. Honey woke up and looked around demonically.

"Who woke me up?"

"Honey it was me, I just wanted to play and have cake!" She said holding up Usa. Honey smiled and grabbed his bunny.

"Let's go eat cake Usa-Chan!" Honey said as he bounced off. During all of this, all the girls were squealing from the cuteness.

"How did you do that?" Said Haruhi.

"But first, who are you?" Tamaki asked.

"Oh, I'm Hoshimi, but you can call me Hoshi. I'm a close friend with Honey and I sometimes see him at the dojo." Hoshi said.

"So that's how you woke him up. That made a lot of profit today, keep up the good work." Kyoya.

"I got it! You can be a server!" Tamaki exclaimed. He looked over at the other boys and said,

"So, you want to join the host club?" They nodded in response.

"Well come with me boys, I'll give you the basic tour and show you how things work around here." Tamaki said as he ran off with a smile.

"Hoshi, come with me and I'll give you a tour and your agenda." Kyoya said.

The students toured the Host Club and learned about what they're supposed to do. They were sitting around after the activities in music room three when Hoshi's phone rings- again.

"Hello?" Hoshi said.

"Hoshimi. When are you getting home tonight?" Said the voice on the other line

"I don't know, why?"

"..."

"What?"

"You forgot about the mission?"

"Oh yeah!"

" -sigh- Just be home before 6, ok?"

"Kay, bye!"

"Bye." She hung up and sat down again.

"Who was that Hoshi-chan?" Honey asked.

"Just my mom. I'll see you all tomorrow!" She yelled as she ran out the door.

Hoshimi's PoV

Ok I lied. It wasn't my mom. I don't have a mom. I'm an experiment. I am trained by the Japanese Government as a spy. I was created in a lab, and it turned out almost fully human. Almost.

So now, I live with Dr. Izo, his wife Dr. Ichiko, and their son Kaze. Ichiko is the one who trained me, she is a government worker who I have to call Corporal. Izo is a government medic. Normally I would stay at a army base, but now i get to live in a house!

They don't like me that much, but that's ok. A families a family. Most of the time when they're home, we ignore each other, so I play video games alone in my room.

As I walked in the door, Corporal stood there with my ninja suit and weapons.

"Suit up. Your got a mission ahead of you. We've located the Bloody Roses' latest base. Your infiltrating it tonight." She said with a straight face.

"Just me?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Ok." I ran off with my stuff and suited up. Using my watch, I pulled up a map of the base and ran of into the night.

 **How was it? Want more? Got a story idea? Tell me in the reviews I might do it!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
